Fishies
by ReimeiRogers
Summary: What happens between Sesshomaru and Miku while Rin and Jaken are out fishing? One-shot! Fluff!


**I think this is the first one-shot I _ever_ wrote! I think this was creathed when I was much to young to do any of this. So when I read it, it suck, terribly! So I revised it, everything was in past tense. So it was very confusing! I went back and ,hopefully, put it all in the same tense. This still is kinda crappy and corny, but I tried to fix it to where it miht be good. ****At first I didn't really want to post this, but it was to cute not to. It's just pure fluff for the Lord Fluff!**

**I still own no anime, except in my world, but nobody care about my world. So enjoy!**

* * *

You walked back into the clearing laughing and drenched from fishing with Rin. Rin had stayed behind to catch some more fish, and Jaken stayed with her. You were never very good at fishing, but then again Rojiru never really had the chance to teach you.

Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree looking out on to a worn down path that emptied put into a big green field with small rolling hills. It was really beautiful; you could see a doe with its fawn loping around the field. All the birds sang a song of past summer, happy that the sun was still shining. It felt good out it was starting to becoming fall; it wasn't to hot or to cool.

You glance at Sesshomaru; he looked peaceful, a smile starting to form on his lips. A small breeze blew through the trees. To bad you were upwind, his sharp nose catches your sent and he turns, his ghost of a smile faded from his lips. Seeing it was you he smiled, that was odd, he smiled and at you, he must be in a really good mood.

"How many fish did you catch?" he asks looking at you. He actually looked like he was interested, even though he didn't eat human food.

"How many did I catch or how many did Rin and Jaken catch? If you mean how many I caught," you sat pausing, "none. They caught about three. Both of them stayed behind to catch more," you say looking at him with curiosity in your eyes. "But I had fun!"

He shrugs and pats the ground next to him. He wanted you to sit next to him? What was with the sudden change of how close he wanted you and the way he talked to you?

"Okay, I was just wondering," he says shrugging. What a friendly gesture from someone who was always ignoring you. Was it because Jaken and Rin weren't around? You walked over to him and sat down next to him on the cool ground.

He was really freaking you out, but you like the fact that he was giving you more attention. He was gradually talking to you more and more, but now he was just making small talk. Was this the same Sesshomaru you were convinced to follow?

"What's with you? You are in a really good mood. You are talking to me and you want me somewhere close to you. What do you want?" you ask putting your elbow on your knee and propping your head in your hand.

"Is there something wrong with me talking to you? I mean I have been talking to you a lot lately," he says pausing, "but really I just wanted to know about what Naraku did to you and your family."

Oh so that was what this was about. "Well he killed my family. He killed Rojiru, my big brother, in front of me, and left me to suffer and grieve in what I just saw. Personally I this he is a dirty bastard that can die in the deepest, darkest pits of hell," you say making a face at the images that flashed in your head.

"Alright, that gives me all the more reason to kill him," he says sticking his nose in the air, to possibly try and pick up his scent. You sniffed the air, but you were human currently so you could not really smell much. All you could smell was the trees, grass and some pumpkins growing in a nearby village and Sesshomaru's intoxicating scent. You blushed at his scent; you just now really got a really good nose full of it.

His golden eyes catch this and he gazes at you with curiosity in said eyes. His deep smoldering eyes looked into your green ones. Your blush gets redder and bigger.

"What is it Miku?" he said your name, and normally he called you girl or woman or pest. He was really confusing you.

You looked away trying to make your blush fade, and fail miserably. All this attention he was giving you was making you nervous.

You were starting to understand why you were sticking around. It wasn't just because of Rin but Sesshomaru too. You put your face back in your hand. You were getting awfully close to him; in both ways. Your bond was growing stronger and both of you were leaning closer to each other.

Another breeze blew through the trees with made the dying leaves rustle and fall off. It made you shiver and blow your damp hair in one direction. Sesshomaru's hair danced around his face. Damn him why was his hair better than yours? You had your hair down and you even had the chance to wash it wash yesterday and you did. But his hair was still way prettier than your shoulder length brown hair, but dammit he was a guy and that was just wrong!

You shiver and frown crossing your arms over your chest looking down at he ground. _Why me?_ You question in your head. Sesshomaru makes a noise. You listened closer… it was laughing! The all mighty Lord Sesshomaru was _l__aughing_? Ha this wonderful weather must be going to your head. You looked up it was true he was smiling and was laughing. Indeed that noise was coming from him. It was a deep, warm sound. Like one a dad would make when he found out his son was trying to become a man. It sounded very soothing to the ears, but he never laughed. How did he have such a handsome laugh?

You stare at him for a moment. You had canine blood in you so you were naturally curious as to why such a cold, distant person would be laughing. You cock your head to the side and asked, "What's so funny?" You poked him in the forehead still curious but getting slightly zngry because he was still laughing. Seriously, what the hell was so funny?

He grabbed your hand; his laughs becoming softer. His hand was warm despite the slightly cold weather. He pulls your hand down, but you kept your finger poked out, refusing to wrap your fingers around his. That made you run you finger down his handsome face. It ran between his eyes and when it got to the tip of his nose you poked your finger out a little farther poking his damp nose. You giggled his nose was wet. He really was a dog demon. _I wonder if it dries out when he gets sick._ Then it dawned on you he doesn't get sick.

He keeps pulling it down. He put it to his full lips. He runs your finger around his soft lips. You blushed again and he closes his eyes, showing the red shadow behind his eyelids. He bent his head down, still holding on to your hand. He opened his eyes; looking up at you through his lashes. That made him look a little girly, but none the less it aroused you.

He sticks your finger in his mouth. His tongue runs over your finger making you blush even more. He starts to softly suck on it. He knew that was the one you hurt by carelessly jamming it by hitting a rock. Oddly it made it feel better. The he bit down on it, which hurt. Not only because he bit your sore finger, but because he had fangs. You tried to pull it away, but he bit down a little harder keeping it in place. You winced as he released it. He kissed the palm of your hand, then the back of your hand.

How did he kiss so well? Of your 150 years or so of roaming around Japan he was the best kisser you have found. His lips were soft from what you could tell so far. He kissed up your arm onto your shoulder up your neck on your cheek and traveled to your lips. Nibbling and licking every now and then on his way up. He stopped at the corner of your mouth. You hate him right now. He was teasing you. Or was it because Rin and Jaken were coming back?

"Come on _Fluffy_," you whisper his hated nickname with enthusiasm, "kiss me."

"Give me a good reason _Girl_," he says. You feel him smirk. Oh how the tables have turned.

You seemed to think about this for a second, "You got me started. It would just be flat out rude to stop. It is just like a battle it's rude and disgraceful to give up when you know you will end up winning," you say know fighting would some how grab his attention.

"What do you mean by me winning? And got you started?" he asks. You feel his smirk get bigger. Then he breathes a hot breath on your cheek. It dances over your ear and mouth. You lean back a little; you were starting to feel weak and light headed, that and yearning.

He grabs hold of you. He snakes his strong arm around your thin waist, and pulls you into his lap. You put your hands on his tensed chest. Or was it always that hard? Either way it felt well toned. "I mean you got me started, and I don't want you to stop. By the winning… you have already won," you manage to say.

"I know I just wanted to hear you say it again," he says. He moves his mouth onto yours. You guessed right they were soft, and not to mention warm. You felt his moist noise run over yours; he was moving his head to get more of your lips. He was such a good kisser and his hand. Even though he had only one arm his touch drove you crazy. Oh how you wished he had two arms. Damn Inuyasha! Why did he have to cut off his other arm?

His hand sneaks up your shirt and his fingernails run up and down your back sending pleasing shivers up your spine. He drags his finger tips across to your stomach where he slightly tickles your abdomen. Your hands were feeling all of his well toned muscles, his chest, his stomach, arms, back, and you even traveled down to feel his tensed thighs. Where ever you touched him you could feel him tense then relax.

~~~Rin's POV~~~

You were happy about all the fish you caught. Everybody would have two or three fish tonight. But they were all so heavy… You sucked in a breath to yell for Miku to come help you. Then you spot Jaken lying on the ground. You hear him stifle a giggle. You cock your head to the side, "Master Jaken, what are you doing?" you ask walking up behind him.

He jumps then turns and slaps one of his green little hands over your mouth, "Shush girl! You mustn't look for you are too young," he was talking in a whisper and was blushing.

You grab his hand and pull it away from your mouth. "Why can't I look?" you ask pushing his big green head aside to peek through the bushes.

"No Rin you can't you mustn't!" you kick him and push the bush apart to where you could see. Lord Sesshomaru and Miku weren't doing anything, they were just sitting on opposite sides of the little clearing they were in. They looked like they were talking. Miku looked angry and Lord Sesshomaru looked amused.

"Lord Jaken what where you talking about? They aren't doing anything I can't see, they are just talking," you ask looking at him.

"What are you talking about girl," Jaken waddles up to the bush and peers through. He stiffens and then you hear something. You walk up to him and pull him out of the bush. He had a rock stuck in between his eyes. You pull it out. You pull up the fish and tow it to the clearing that they were sitting in.

"Look at how many fish I caught Lady Miku!"

~~~Miku's POV~~~

Sesshomaru suddenly pushed you away. You two knew Jaken was watching, but why did he have to push you away?

"Master Jaken what are you doing?" so that's why he pushed you away, Rin came. You hear him jump try and figure out what to say. Knowing Rin she was going be curious so you scoot over to the other end of the small clearing, and lean against a tree. You hear the bushes move and you make a mad face. Like one of the ones you normally wore around Sesshomaru. He looked slightly smug. You hear her ask something then more moving bushes. You look at the bushes, with death in your eyes. Jakens eyes widen and you flip him the bird. You look around and quickly find a rock and fling it at him. It hits him in between the eyes. _Spot on_ you think. A few moments later Rin walks into the clearing holding fish.

"Look at how many fish I caught Lady Miku!" Rin yells holding up the load of fish. You smile at her and laugh.


End file.
